User talk:Bramble
A present Sandy made for me. :) You can view the origins in Marshkit's section here. Don't worry, he won't hurt you, he's extremely nice. At the moment he's here, but normally he lives on another planet with his friend Star and his two brothers, Jupiter and Comet. He can also defy gravity, so I'm sure if you ask him nicely, he'll take you on a ride. :) userbox idea Hi! Based on this discussion, I made Template:Support-char and Template:Support-pair. I know that the project is abandoned, but having these does no harm. :) Opinions? Kind regards, Helixtalk 08:55, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Userboxes Thanks for your kind offer, I am very honored. Nevertheless, I'd like to point out that all I did was to create (and pretty much finish) 3 templates as a "side job" - I don't know if that justifies (re)starting an entire Project. However, if you still consider setting up the project, i will be glad to help out with it, even as a leader. Helixtalk 18:43, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, if you decide to reopen it, I can undertake the leader position. Thanks! Helixtalk 20:36, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Question... Hi Bramble, thanks for taking me as an apprentice. How do I cite things, and how do you use the vandalism template (the one that looks like a stop sign). Thanks. LucyϠ in the Sky With Diamonds 06:31, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Hi,Bramble,thanks for taking me on as an apprentice! I have some questions. 1.How do you get a userbox that says you are a fan of Honeyfern? I only have the code for Dovepaw and 2. How can I contribute more to Project Books or Project Chacters? Thanks, Zoe27 13:31, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: Collage I saved the link to it, if you delete it will the link disappear? I'm not allowed to save images on the computer. But, I can save it to the public URL on pixlr. Mousetalon!! 15:41, April 17, 2010 (UTC) I've got it saved somewhere else. Leave it deleted. Mousetalon!! 23:31, April 17, 2010 (UTC) IRC? Hi Bramble. Iceh and I are on the IRC, and we were wondering if you would like to join us? [[User:Maplefern|'•Maple']][[User talk:Maplefern|'fern•']] 18:41, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks,I'll try to spell more correctly,(one or two of the keys on my computer are a little stiff) and I'll definitely try to contribute to more articles,thanks for the info! :) Zoe27 19:18, April 17, 2010 (UTC) HI. I came to love it at this time too. I enjoy reading ALL of the books! Whose your favourite character? Mines Gray stripe! Re: Question Hi Bramble. You can contact me at helice93 (at) aol (dot) fr. Helixtalk 15:44, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Suggestion Hey Bramble. I've been seeing countless vandalism threats since I joined in January and I think we should do something about it. I propose a fourm/article/project etc. That tells users the things they aren't supposed to do. The system could go like this: A user or a returning unregistered contributer vandalizes a page. We put the name up on the Stop Vandalizing page, and say what to stop doing (adding unrelated pictures, harsh language), and the punishment if the user continues (block, ban). There could even be a Verbal Warning section. For example...I saw User:clarrissa koins declining declined chararts when she wasn't supposed to. Then we give them a warning, then we keep taking a step up if continued. Verbal Warning, Severe Warning, Punishment. Please keep this idea in mind.--Quailflight 06:09, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Can I join? hi bramble, can i join project charart? and, if so, can you tell me how to claim a character?Brook55 23:18, April 22, 2010 (UTC)Brook Blanks This site - http://miststar-amberclan.blogspot.com - is using our blanks. Most of them have been colored in by whoever owns that blog, but there are quite a few of ours (already done) that they've just put up with different names. I was going to post a comment telling them to take the blanks down, but 1) I couldn't excatly figure out how to create a link to this wiki that I'd put in the message 2) I knew you'd rephrase it better XD You'll probably be able to reach them quite fast, as their most recent edit (that I can see) was just a few days ago. [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'The evening star is shining bright']] 07:43, April 23, 2010 (UTC) PLEASE Bramble, Can you please make Greystripe as a kit!!! I LOVE him and I really want to see what he looked like then! OlwFeather 08:56, April 23, 2010 (UTC) IRC? Hey, Bramble :) Me and Icy were wondering if you wanted to get on the IRC with us - #wikia-warriorcats-pca [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 21:27, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi, my name is Pantherstorm I am a member of project character art but i don't know how to reserve a cat I would like to make a kit version for Graypool please help Pantherstorm 02:37, April 24, 2010 (UTC) sorry but you don't need to help my now i got help from a another member. Pantherstorm 16:14, April 24, 2010 (UTC) my contributions. Okay,I will try to better the wiki. I'm trying to contribute more and everything,please don't block me,i usually try my best here,but sometimes i can waste time,talking to friends. I will cease to do this so much. Clarris 07:29, April 24, 2010 (UTC) RE: Mistystar Yes, please have someone else do her. Sorry, I haven't been on in forever and Iu forgot about her. Thank you. I know you will probably do the drawing but maybe consider allowing Mousetalon to do her. She really wants to. Thanks.CloudysunThey will pay... 01:35, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Warriors Answers Wiki So, I had the idea to make a Warriors Answers Wiki while on the IRC last night. Both Maple and Eu thought it was a good idea, because it might actually stop people from posting things on talk pages here XD Anyways, it turns out one was already made, but by Icestorm. She has agreed to give someone else admin rights, and ask wikia to remove hers, which makes things a lot easier, but I wanted to ask you who should have the admin rights there. Eu said it's not a good idea to have two admins on a wiki with no questions yet, so who do you think should be the one admin? [[User:Insaneular|'insaneular]] [[User Talk:Insaneular|The original Hazelnut spread']] 15:56, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Undo Question How do you undo edits? (Just asking.) Quailflight 18:27, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: YES! Bramble, I'd be honored! Yes, of couse I will! [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 22:36, April 25, 2010 (UTC) I read that you got to be a temopary deputy! Congrats Nightfall!--'Earthstorm' [[User talk:SnowStorm|'Keep']] [[User talk:SnowStorm|'the']][[User talk: SnowStorm|''' Earth']] [[User talk:SnowStorm|'clean!]] 00:16, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Okay Bramble. However I am still puzzled on how to archive a talk page. Quailflight 23:08, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Template:! Can you please fix Template:!? It contains whitespaces after the | character, that breaks the tables I want to use them in. The noinclude tag should come right after the |, like here. Thanks, Helixtalk 09:16, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :I did a workaround, so it's not urgent / needed any more. :) Helixtalk 19:12, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Awwww. Sorry Bramble ^_^ I got a bit carried away with university stuff and then checked back just before going to sleep. And nope, don't regret it at all =P ✐SaNdY 16:49, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Sure! Sure, i'll move the blue box thingy onto my userpage, i will try to do Redwillow to. Dawnleaf 03:20, April 27, 2010 (UTC)Dawnleaf Wait actually no...i tried doing Redwillow and it was an epic fail, consider asking someone else to do him , i will find someone else to do :) Dawnleaf 04:49, April 27, 2010 (UTC)Dawnleaf Re: Mistystar Why of course! Thanks a bunch! Funny, I just deleted her image from my computer, but I think with what I learned I can do her better now. Thanks! Mousetalon!! 23:08, April 27, 2010 (UTC) My Website Hello, Bramble! Hey, so is there any way that I can show you my website (I started the forum "Charart on Another Site...") ? It is a Publisher doc for Microsoft 07. I spent soooo many hours on it and want to give it one last chance before starting again from scratch. 17:43, April 28, 2010 (UTC)Shadowstream, an almost member ;3 I am now a member~ Hello- just thought I'd tell you that I am a member now.Shadowstream 17:48, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Website again. But seriously- is there any way I can post it to Warriors Wiki? Re:Policy:Image Use Looks fine :) And I won't tell Sandy, but be careful what you say and where you say it, I'm pretty sure she stalks both of our talk pages XD And if you're still online, IRC? If you're not and see this tomorrow, well, ignore it :P '''insaneular [[User Talk:Insaneular|The original Hazelnut spread]] 01:08, April 29, 2010 (UTC) I am celebrating... ...one week of about... 5 edits. IRC? *puppy-dog eyes* =) ✐SaNdY 21:14, April 30, 2010 (UTC) I want to join, Please HELP! Dear Bramble, PLEASE help me! I want to join PROJECT CHARACTER ART. But i don't know how.Can you help me please? I'm new, and I need help. I really want to join and learn how to make Charat's. write me back! LILYFERN Eeltail Hey, Bramble I thik I found Eeltail's description :D Okay, page 35 of "Code of the Clans" says this; The RiverClan warriors leaped forward to meet the other ThunderClan cats, and Splashheart felt his teeth sink into short white fur. He didn't let go until he dragged the cat to the edge of the rocks. (Splashheart) "Go!" he ordered, releasing the cat's scruff at last. Without looking back, the warrior scrambled down the boulders and desappeared into the ferns at the edge of ThunderClan's territory. (Aspentail) "Good work," murmered a voice beside Splashheart. He had plunged back into the throng of cats, and for a moment he couldn't tell which cat was speaking to him. (Aspentail) "Watch out for that black-and-white tom over there," the voice continued, and Splashheart saw a ThunderClan warrior stalking toward Eeltail, who was holding down a spitting she-cat. (Splashheart) "Thanks!" he gasped and crossed the open ground in three quick strides, landing squarely on the black-and-white cat. Eeltail turned at the noise and lifted his paw so that the she-cat could flee; then he joined Splashheart and togheter they chased the black-and-white tom after his frightened Clanmate. Okay, now look at the image in between pages 20 and 21. There at the very front of the image, there is a dark gray tabby (with his mouth wide open) slashing his claw across a brown tabby's face. Behind the gray tabby, there is a black and white cat who's crouched down, as if about to spring at him. And up on the rocks is Splashheart who is just finishing off the white cat with Aspentail behind him. I know, this is probably very confusing. But, all of which to say, I think Eeltail is the dark gray tabby at the bottom of the page. [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 22:26, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Bramble? Is it alright if I put this description (and citation) on his article? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 17:46, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I was just browsing through Code of the Clans when I noticed that. That's perfectly alright, I thought I'd ask just in case :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 17:57, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Whitetail. Thanks,for the tips,I got a little annoyed about Whitetail,but i guess i shouldn't have. I will try not to use so much text language,and I'll get another another reservation for charart,Zoe27 10:07, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: I think I'm ready. Quailflight 23:11, May 2, 2010 (UTC) I forgot! The warrior image on the Sunstrike page is a redlink. Are they all renaming images?--Quailflight 10:14, May 3, 2010 (UTC) ^Yeah Quail, we're slowly transferring all the old images to the new names, so don't be panicked if you see redlinks on articles, although I'm trying to fix them as I go. If you see a redlink it should be easy to fix now with the unified names ^^ [[User:Insaneular|'insaneular]] [[User Talk:Insaneular|The original Hazelnut spread']] 23:58, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Image Rename Template? I was thinking we could make a template for users to put on files they need moved, so they don't have to reupload it or personally contact us every time they need to rename it. It would be similar to the template in that it would allow the user to input what they want the new name to be, and it would put it into a category for us to check every now and then. I think this would help keep the new system organized and make it easier, but I wanted to get your input on it :) [[User:Insaneular|'insaneular]] [[User Talk:Insaneular|The original Hazelnut spread']] 23:58, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I drafted one up now since I had a little bit of time. . Does it look good? Feel free to change anything you see fit. :) (And it's not such a big deal that I won't be on, just that I'm only able to check in a bit each night, but tomorrow especially I'll probably have little to no time to get on. But during the weekend I'll waste my life here as usual XD) And I agree about alerting people through the Sitenotice, it's a good way to get news out especially now that we're getting things rolling again. [[User:Insaneular|'insaneular]] [[User Talk:Insaneular|The original Hazelnut spread']] 02:46, May 6, 2010 (UTC) I would like to be apprenticed into project Charart! Please? I would like to do something useful and really want to help! Leave your response on my talk pageShadowstream 12:23, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Events Timeline Since Helix has left, and you own Fading Echoes, could you update the Events Timeline? [[User:Grayravenpaw|''Perseuς'' | Perseus]] ,'' [[User talk:Grayravenpaw|''Thou art not the hero'' | Thou art not the hero]] 11:53, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Character art Hi Bramble, a IP asked me if I could make them a character art, can we do that? Thanks Shruggytalk 07:50, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Hello there! I was wondering if you knew somebody that could make me a charart. Thank you very much! My Drawing I uploaded some of my art for my userpage, but it is awfully big. I don't want to take up too much memory, so do you know how to shrink it? Thanks. Mousetalon!! 20:50, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Question How do you know when the hard cover or paper back versions of the books were released? I'd like to help with the "year" pages [[User:Nightfall101|☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!]] 04:02, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Cool, thanks! :) [[User:Nightfall101|☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!]] 04:07, May 10, 2010 (UTC) A few questions Thanks,Bramble! :) I havent been online much, but i have got a few questions : 1.) I'm not sure what project world is for, i'd like to join but i'm not sure what it specialises with. 2.) I would like to join the userbox project because it seems fun but, i'm not sure how to join. 3.) I have seen a lot of vandal that users do,and I wandered if it only staff that ban them or if normal users, like me, can too. Oh,and thanks for the tip on comma's and things,i will try harder, from now on, :D Zoe27 16:30, May 10, 2010 (UTC) IRC Requests your presence Heya, Maple wants you to come on the IRC... but thought it would be fun to make me ask you... so here we go. please? I have 8 minutes til I force my cp to shut down =) ✐SaNdY Re: Sorry, Bramble. I didn't mean any harm or anything. You can go ahead and delete the page; I don't care. Also, I didn't know about the archives. Thanks for the info. ' ' '''Echostar 00:07, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Unlock Hi! I need an admin to unprotect the following templates based on the discussion here: *Template:Project-books *Template:Project-char *Template:Project-charart *Template:Project-world *Template:! (This was posted to Insane as well) Thanks, Helixtalk 14:52, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :Already done :) Helixtalk 21:26, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Signature Dear Bramble, I've switched signatures to fix that problem with my old one. I can't remember what it was, but it had something to do with a picture in my sig. Well, if there are any new problems with my signature, drop by my talk page. :) Later![[User:Poppystorm|''' Poppystorm']][[User Talk:Poppystorm|'Flight of an Eagle']] 03:45, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Thank-you. =) By the way, nice charart on your userpage.[[User:Poppystorm|' Poppystorm']][[User Talk:Poppystorm|'Flight of an Eagle']] 03:56, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Oh my gosh! You and I are exactly alike! NOBODY I know likes Gilligan's Island, and mind you I am in 5th grade! I love Andy Griffith as well, and am a Christian. You are AMAZING! Can you please tell me how to create a picture, like of a cat. Thanks! --Crystaltail 22:33, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hello Bramble,I was just wondering,How do you make a count down thingy?(Sorry,Bad grammar)[[User:Snickers20|'Snic'kers']]Pepperoni+Cheese+Bread+Sauce+Sausage=Yum! 23:59, May 13, 2010 (UTC) getting rid of the green buttons played around a bit... if you want to change the ugly green color of the buttons (e.g. Save, Preview, Edit, Create a New Wiki...) to blue f.i., add this to mediawiki:monaco.css: Kind regards, Helixtalk 04:40, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :You are welcome. :) Helixtalk 16:48, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Chararts Hi Bramble, Could I Please help out with chararts? Thanks Can I Please Join the members? Hey Bramble, Got your message. Thanks for giving me the advice, I just started two days ago... So anyway can I join please? I have nothing to do in the work so I will work hard and hope to be chosen. Thanks!!!! Sunspirit 09:05, May 14, 2010 (UTC)Sunspirit The Way The Wind Flows Template:Language I see you're on, so could you look at the Language template? I can't figure out what I did wrong. [[User:Grayravenpaw|''Perseuς | Perseus]] ,'' [[User talk:Grayravenpaw|''Thou art not the hero'' | Thou art not the hero]] 11:04, May 14, 2010 (UTC) I forgot to say, if you've got time, could you come on to the IRC? [[User:Grayravenpaw|''Perseuς'' | Perseus]] '', [[User talk:Grayravenpaw|''Thou art not the hero'' | Thou art not the hero]] 11:06, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Mentor/apprentice Hey Bramble It's me Riverpelt. I just wanted to ask, since I signed up to be an apprentice a few days ago, but no one has contacted me yet to be a mentor, do u think Poppystorm could be my mentor? She signed up a day after me (or maybe it was that day) I don't remember but I know it was a while ago. She's helped me out alot in the past and she told me just now that she would be more than happy to. So could she be my mentor? Riverpelt 12:07, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Crookedstar on Shaniyay's User Page? Why does Shaniyay have my '''picture that I created?! If u need to see what I mean, look on her user page, it has my picture, that I made, of Crookedstar as a warrior on it. Why is it there? I'm not mad, I'm just confused. Can people put characters others made on their page? Riverpelt 15:29, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Could I maybe do a tutorial? I'm really good with making Chararts (Eevn though i have never had one approved). I also have lots of new ways on how to do tabbies and tortieshells and ect. Hope you consider maybe letting me do a tutorial. Dawnleaf 22:47, May 15, 2010 (UTC)Dawnleaf Oh, okay, I will try my hardest to become a warrior in Chararts :3 Dawnleaf 02:58, May 16, 2010 (UTC)Dawnleaf Avatarr Hi, I was wondering if you can get DawnFeather to make an avatar for me. If she would, I would like my she-cat to be kinda like Bluestar, with a beautiful background like yours :] Thank youu Chararts Hi Bramble, I dont really understand how to make chararts, can you help me out? -FrostHeart Re: Sorry! I had no idea I was doing anything wrong. I just wanted the link to the article to be there. Does something bad happen if you do that?--Nightshine{''' 03:52, May 16, 2010 (UTC)